A Sweet Replacement
by tsharknami
Summary: Rafferty's no longer suspended, and her first day back offers a mystery to be solved. Shay/Rafferty One-Shot


**Based off of a headcanon left for me by a lovely anon on my tumblr. Speaking of! I left a link to my tumblr over on my profile, feel free to check it out. Also, if you have a prompt for any of the fandoms I'm in, feel free to leave them there. I must warn you though, I work slow. Also, I have not yet reached the point where I can write a ship I do not agree with, so stick to femslash please. **

**Anyways, enjoy! And I've got more Shafferty in the works, so if you like this, stick around!**

* * *

When Rafferty opens her locker at the start of her first shift since she was suspended, she almost loses her left eye to a Hershey Kiss.

She picks it up, eyeing it suspiciously and looking for anything to indicate who left it for her, but finds nothing. After looking around for any suspects and again finding nothing, she shrugs and pops the unwrapped chocolate in her mouth, promptly forgetting the entire ordeal.

Until she finds another one waiting for her when she opens the door of the ambulance, that is. She gets there before Shay, and the sight of the little piece of chocolate on the dashboard right in front of where she sits stops Rafferty in her tracks. Shay opens the door on the other side a moment later and, when she catches sight of her partner, asks, "Everything okay, Rafferty?"

Rafferty shakes herself out of the stupor and shoves the chocolate into her pocket, jumping into the passenger seat and deciding to just put the incident behind her. "I'm fine. Just glad to be back."

Shay looks over at her for a minute before turning her eyes back to the road and saying, "If you say so. And for the record, I'm glad you're back too."

Rafferty smiles.

* * *

She finds another one taped to her water bottle in the fridge back at the fire house later that same shift.

So far, she's managed to keep the mystery of the appearing chocolate away from the prying eyes of the rest of the house, all of whom had no idea about the first two, nor the several more she's found waiting for her throughout the day. However, Herrmann catches her before she can stash this one away for later and he snatches the bottle out of her hands.

"My, my, what have we here?" He asks to the crowded room. "_Someone _has left a little present for our favorite paramedic." At a noise of protest from Shay, he rectifies, "Our favorite _straight _paramedic, then. Back to the matter at hand."

He turns back to Rafferty, who is doing her best not to roll her eyes so hard they fly out of her head. "Can I have my water back please?"

"Of course!" Herrmann replies, without actually making a move to hand it back, "We just need to know who could have possibly taken a shine to you. Gotta look out for our own, y'know. He might not be good enough." When Rafferty doesn't answer, Otis pipes up from one of the tables.

"Maybe she doesn't know who it is," he says, and then continues, growing more excited, "Maybe she's got a secret admirer!"

Cruz elbows him in the stomach. "C'mon dude, what are you, five?"

"Now, now," Herrmann interrupts before Otis can make a comeback, "Maybe he's onto something. Let's think about this for a minute. He's gotta be someone in the house, right? No one else could get this stuff in here like this."

Rafferty takes her water back before Herrmann can go any farther.

"Hey, just let it go, will you?" She spits, leaving the room and letting the door slam behind her.

* * *

Shay finds her lying on a bunk with her arm covering her eyes moments later.

"Hey, you okay?" She asks. Rafferty moves her arm and comes face-to-face with a concerned look from her now kneeling partner.

"Oh, totally," She replies, a cheeky grin on her face. "I'm not even mad. I just wanted him to leave it alone and I figure he'll be making it up to me for the rest of shift now."

Shay gapes at her, and then starts laughing and shoves her shoulder. "You asshole! And here I was, coming in and trying to be a good girlfriend and all that!"

Rafferty shifts so that she's holding herself up on her elbows, "Oh, and what a good girlfriend you are, considering that chocolate you were leaving started it in the first place."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Shay says, looking at the floor, blush evident on her face.

"Speaking of, why?"

"I dunno, I just- I- I can't _actually _kiss you here, and I really am glad you're back, and I just wanted to do something special, and-" Shay realizes she can't talk anymore because suddenly Rafferty's lips are on hers, but she decides it's a worthwhile trade-off.

Rafferty breaks the kiss, placing her hand oh Shay's shoulder when she tries to follow. "I think it was sweet, honestly."

Shay didn't think her face could get any redder, and yet… "Yeah, well, sweet's my middle name."

"Oh, really? I could have sworn Dawson said it was Elizabeth," Rafferty replied.

Shay's draw dropped. "Damn her! I told her to quit telling people, but does she listen? No! God, I swear, you tell one person your middle name over a partner bonding beer and suddenly-" Shay's rant is cut off by a kiss for the second time, and she doesn't really mind this time either.

"Come lay down with me, Leslie Elizabeth Shay," Rafferty says, smirking as she pulls her girlfriend down onto the bunk.

"Will it ever end?" Shay lamented, but didn't resist.

"Not anytime in the foreseeable future, Leslie Elizabeth Shay."

"I'm breaking up with you. And I want my candy back."

* * *

**Not as long as the last one, I think. But this was supposed to be a drabble anyway. As you can see, it sort of got away from me. Oh well.**

**obviously no one in the fire house is aware they're dating.**

**You all left such lovely reviews last time, please do it again! I am only a teenager, I need constant validation! **

**I do feel more comfortable writing Shay and Rafferty, but Jesus writing the other firefighters felt awkward.**


End file.
